


Untouchable idol

by Raspberyl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, bunnyribbit, luciva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberyl/pseuds/Raspberyl
Summary: Before joining Overwatch, Hana Song thought she'd always be loved from afar. Now, though, she's hiding under sheets that aren't hers and dealing with the fact that, suddenly, she's not as untouchable as she thought herself to be. Just general Luciva fluff, some sexual themes but nothing explicit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an explicit story about their first time but I couldn't bring myself to do it... they're too adorable... So instead I wrote a story about the morning after. Enjoy!

“Wake up, sleepy head.” 

From within the bundle of sheets by his side came a grumble, and a smile pulled at his lips. Lúcio poked it once, then again to see if he could get it to move a little at least, yet nothing but unhappy noises came from within.

“‘You still wanna sleep?”

The bump beside him shifted. “... ‘Little longer…”

“Heh, alrighty. It’s Sunday, so I don’t think Angela will go all Mom on us for oversleeping today.”

Lúcio pushed the sheets off of himself and stood up, lazily stretching his still-awakening muscles. Reaching for his pants on the floor, he paused for a moment before putting them on, something about the silence surrounding them feeling wrong. He didn’t like silence in general, to be completely honest; but this time it seemed to have a meaning, somewhat.

It wasn’t  _ right _ .

“Hana? You… ‘you doing okay?”

“Hnn… Yeah...”

“... Okay.” He said, turning around to find his shirt.

She was not okay.

She was definitely not okay, Hana thought as she heard the clinking sound of a belt by her side.

She was naked, on a bed that wasn’t hers and her heart was beating in her throat like it wanted to crawl out her mouth, run away and never return.

The gamer bit her lower lip. She had never… really thought she’d ever get to this point. She had always been an untouchable idol who belonged to every single one of her fans yet to none of them. Everyone who loved her, loved her from afar, and she thought that fact would remain unchanged for the rest of her life.

And now, she was naked in someone else’s bed.

_ How!? _

She had never even expected to ever have a  _ crush  _ on someone, in the first place, for crying out loud! Videogames always occupied her attention, and when she wasn’t playing them, she was fighting with MEKA; Romance was the last thing in her head. But with Overwatch’s plea for help came a teammate who managed to catch her attention before she even knew him in person, all through melodies she had played countless times as background music for her streams.

How was she supposed to resist? Lúcio came to her with a charismatic smile on his lips and charming words he had never meant to be flirty, but rather friendly--Yet she fell for them all the same. As mutual fans, they shared many interests, and his playful personality clicked perfectly with her coquettish one. The transition from platonic love to romantic love happened naturally, and before either of them realized (even if everyone else in the team saw it coming from a mile away), they were in a relationship.

It was a little hard to digest for her at first, if she had to be honest. But Lúcio’s easy-going way to handle things made it easier for her to process that, for once, she was looking to please a single person rather than faceless mob and that she wasn’t an untouchable idol anymore. 

Hell, if anything, Hana realized she was very  _ touchable _ one as their relationship bloomed—Though it never went beyond kisses and hugs that sometimes made the butterflies in her belly flutter.

She never thought she’d want more than that, really. When Lena teased her about spicing things up, she’d always scoff, saying she had no interest in that kind of shallow activity. And Lúcio never really brought it up himself, avoiding the woman’s inopportune questions with sharp remarks about her relationship status with a certain sniper, effectively leaving her pouting. It simply wasn’t a topic that interested them, even if Hana found herself staring at him furtively sometimes, and wishing his hands went a little lower than her back every once in while.

That was how things were until last night. 

Just… what had happened? Had they both been repressing their urges for so long that they had finally hit their limit and lost control? Had Lúcio even repressed at all, though? He didn’t seem desperate during the whole thing, as if he knew it would eventually happen. But the moment Hana’s back had hit the bed and she felt his weight on her, something came over her. 

They had made out on his bed before, but it was always combined with laughter and playfulness, the warm sun of Gibraltar shining through the window and keeping things light and chaste. But this time, it was midnight, and everyone was asleep. The stillness of their surroundings felt heavy, it made everything they did feel more intimate. They were too aware of each other’s breathing, the mattress creaking underneath them, slightly louder than the soothing music that was always playing in his room.

She had her hands over his shoulders, her chest pressing against his and reminding her of all the times she had sneaked a peek whenever he was getting ready to shower. Lúcio wasn’t heavy, but she still felt a little smothered and out of it, her belly aching when she kissed his neck and made him chuckle. 

Before she realized, her hands were softly sliding up and down his sides, fingers dipping slightly underneath his shirt.

He tensed up, but he didn’t stop her.

His skin was warm and nice, so after shyly testing the waters for another minute, she let her hand sneak in. 

It… it was fine, right? It wasn’t really such a bold move… Even if the more she touched, the more of it she wanted to feel.

… Chill, Hana, she thought then. You’re better than this. You have this under control.

Or at least she thought she did until he placed his hand on her thigh, a little too low.

He quickly removed it when she jumped and gasped, though, muttering a low, breathy ‘Sorry’ before she grabbed his hand.

“No… no.”

With her cheeks burning and her lips curved up in a nervous little grin, Hana finally realized.

_ She really needed this. _

And she placed his hand back on her thigh, burying her face in his shoulder.

“It’s fine.”

_ ‘Ooooh my gooood’ _ she wanted to squeak into her hands, her face so hot, she was sure that it would melt anything that came in contact with it. This was too much, too much! Her usual confidence and shamelessness seemed to vanish as soon as memories of the rest of the night flooded in—

“... You’re not okay.”

Crap. 

_ Crap _ !

His voice came from the other side of the room, worried, and suddenly her heart was thumping in her throat again. How the hell did he do that!? Did she unknowingly say something out loud, or was Lúcio just psychic!? Either way, he was making his way back to the bed, and Hana said, in the most serene tone of voice she could muster:

“I’m fine!”

… Said serene tone of voice was, apparently, a very high-pitched squeak. 

Good job, Hana.

“You’re not fine.” He said in a much better soothing tone than hers. Lúcio pulled at the sheets, and Hana clung to them for dear life. “You’re definitely not fine.”

“I really, really am, though! 약속해!” 

“Don’t korean me, missy. If you really are okay, look at me at least!” 

He was dead set on finding out what was going on, and she couldn’t blame him **—** If he were behaving the same way, she’d be confused and worried, too. Weighing her options, she finally decided to concede before he ripped the sheets completely off the bed and left her butt-naked to die of shame.

“Okay! Okay, okay! Just… stop pulling!!” 

With a huff, Lúcio complied, letting go of the sheets so Hana could slowly uncover her face and look into his eyes.

Well, stare at his right ear, rather.

… Or at the wall to the right of it, really.

She just  _ couldn’t  _ look at him in the face for the life of her. Because—Because every time she tried, flashbacks to the night prior would come back to her. Of things she did and said in the heat of the moment—And her face would just light up again and oh, god, it was happening againnn—

And Lúcio laughed.

Though she always found his laughter as charming and captivating as his melodies, this time it only made Hana want to retreat back to the safety of her sheets immediately, knowing exactly why he was laughing so smugly.

“You’re embarrassed!” He finally announced, and she managed to look at his face for a second to find the big, cocky grin on his face she knew would be there. “I don’t think I’ve seen tomatoes as red as your face, oh man! The streaming queen D.va, blushing like a schoolgirl with her first crush!”

“Ugh!” She tried covering her face again but Lúcio didn’t let her, pulling the sheets down to her neck. “Fine! It’s true! I’m just—I can’t believe what we did! I know—I know, I’m so lame, embarrassed over something so dumb, but…!”

“Alright, alright, alright, alright.” He said as her voice went ultrasonic in her desperation to explain herself. “Chill time.”

He placed a hand over her eyes as if he were putting a lid on a boiling pot, and though she pouted, it did prove to be very calming. After a minute or so of him humming an unknown song, the gamer sighed and managed to relax her shoulders.

“... Sorry…” She muttered, voice muffled as she pulled the sheets over her mouth. “I’m… overreacting.”

“Nah, there’s nothing to apologize for.” He said casually, lifting his hand to let her catch a glimpse of a little smile of endearment. “If anything, I’m relieved.”

“... Relieved?”

“Yeah.” Lúcio’s smile faltered for a second. “For a moment there, I thought you were having regrets.”

“Wh--Never!” She tried lifting her head, but his hand returned to her forehead and pushed it down, as if knowing she was going to need another time out soon. “I mean--I’d never--If I could--Uh, what I mean is…”

Hana took a deep breath, making sure she looked into his eyes, and she muttered with flushed cheeks.

“It was wonderful.”

His smile was contagious, she swore, her lips curving as he leaned forward to kiss the tip of her nose lovingly.

“I thought so, too.”

“It’s just that... well, I’m kinda embarrassed. When I, uh, remember… All the stuff I did and said...”

“Heh. Never thought I’d see the great D.va acting so modest—It must be raining in Anubis.”

“You’re the only one who can make me act like this, so consider yourself lucky.” She replied to his teasing words, recovering a bit of the flirtiness she was known for. 

“Well, I’m honered.” Lúcio snickered, far from swayed, and caressed her forehead with his thumb. “Y’know, jokes aside, I think it’s understandable. It was your first time, after all.”

“Did... Did you get embarrassed after your first time, too?”

“... Not really... But, but we’re different!” He added, noticing the way she deflated. “And you’re a girl, this stuff is pretty important for you. ‘Sides, we were raised different. I’m the complete opposite from modest—Real talk: I’m the most shameless person you’ll ever meet. I’m a  _ really  _ bad influence, I have no clue why you’re even dating a guy like me! Bad, bad choice, I’m telling you.”

Hana laughed heartily, wanting to throw herself on him as she did whenever he managed to charm her back into a good mood. She was still aware of how very naked she was, though, so instead she carefully adjusted the sheets to cover her chest and reached for his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Man, I’m the lamest person in the world right now, aren’t I?” She giggled into his lips, and he shook his head. 

“I don’t think so. I do think you’re the cutest person in the world, though.”

“Heh. I am pretty cute, aren’t I?” Hana winked.

“You know it. And I’m the second cutest.” 

“Hmm.” She kissed his smiling lips again. “We can share the ‘cutest’ title if you want. You deserve it.” Lúcio raised his eyebrows.

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to add it to my resumé: Independent musician, hockey player, cutest dude in the world.” Hana snickered, swearing that if she weren’t naked she’d be kissing him to death right then and there. “Wanna go grab a bite? I’m starving.”

“Hm. I wanna shower first, though.”

“Oh, sure thing.”

“Just… you know…” She started as Lúcio sat up on the bed. “Can you… not look?”

His smile faltered again, taken aback by the request. It only took him a second to grin again, though, and she snickered in embarrassment, kicking his thigh.

“Don’t laugh!”

“I’m sorry, you’re just too  _ cute. _ ” He said that as if complimenting a child, pinching her cheek mockingly. Hana pretended to try and bite his fingers, making him withdraw them with a chuckle. “What do you want me to close my eyes for? I already saw you naked last night.”

She felt her face flush up again and frowned. “I just--I just need a little more time, alright?”

“Aaalright, I don’t mind.” Lúcio shrugged casually. “It’s just kinda pointless--I have pretty good memory, and I remember exaaactly what you look like.”

“You do not!” She squeaked, unwittingly letting herself be baited by his teasing words. “It was too dark, you couldn’t see a thing!”

“Really, now? So I imagined that mole on your thigh?”

“ _ Oh my god! _ ”

Hana jumped at him, split between indignant embarrassment and amusement, and the DJ started guffawing as tiny fists hit his arm incessantly. The sheet secured around her chest started slipping down, though, and she squeaked when it finally slid to her lap, quickly covering her chest.

“Don’tlookdon’tlookdon’tlookdon’tlook!”

“Eyes closed, eyes closed, eyes closed!”

She looked up at Lucio, who had effectively closed his eyes and rose his arms as if she were pointing her light gun at him. Shoulders relaxing, she let her arms fall by her side and leaned forward to place a thank you kiss on his lips. With his happy humming as background, she began picking up her clothes (Just how had they ended up all over the room was a mystery to her), sneaking into the bathroom quickly to not keep him in the dark for too long.

“Okay, all ready!”

“‘Kay. I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“Thank you~”

Biting her lip and giddy with delight over things going way more smoothly than she had expected, she started sorting out her clothes, tank top, shorts, bra, socks…

“L… Lúcio?”

“Yup?”

“Are… are my panties around there somewhere?”

Silence.

Then, a hand sneaked in the crack she had opened to ask him that, holding a pair of bright pink panties. Face bright red again, Hana took them, then slapped his hand gently when Lúcio started snickering for the umpteenth time that morning.

“Shut up!”

That only made him laugh harder, and as she closed the door, she smiled mirthfully. There was a bubbly feeling in her chest in spite of the embarrassment, the feeling that took over whenever she finished a game successfully.

She winked at herself in the mirror.

Achievement unlocked!


End file.
